User blog:DragonNinja01/GGaD High School AU Fic
''|Prologue|'' {}Unknown{} The cold early morning breeze blew in the air, blowing the figure’s hair in front of their eyes, which were too dark to see in the dim light of the sinking moon and the beginnings of the rising sun. They took a deep breath and let it out with a delighted sigh. “Ahh…It’s the start of another school year. Another year of students, classes…” the figure smirked. “And, of course…chaos.” They lifted a piece of paper up. “Yes. According to the list, this year’s alumni and freshman are quite the interesting ones. How exciting.” The figure looked up at the large building in front of them, grinning. “I can’t wait.” The figure walked into the building and walked down the tiled hallway, going in and out of empty rooms with desks and chairs. Every time they came out of a classroom, something was in their arms, then not whenever they went into another room. They left the building and started to walk away, giving the building one last look. They chuckled. “Welcome to Forenguard High, students." ''|Chapter 1|'' {}Kenshin{} The morning was early but the young college student was up and ready for the first day. As he fixed his tie, he sighed as he had to, again, look at those red eyes he had. Shaking off the queasy feeling he’s always had, he grabbed his briefcase and put on his glasses, heading out of his dorm room. “Don’t expel any kids on the first day, Kenshin.” One of his roommates called to him, though he was still half asleep. Kenshin scoffed. “I’ll try not to, Kirā.” “Why are you going so early anyway?” his other roommate moaned. “It’s like five in the morning.” “I’ve got to pick someone up before I head over to the high school. I’ll see you later, guys. Finish off your dreams.” “''What'' dreams now that you woke us up?” Kirā snapped as he jumped out of bed. Kenshin shut the door before his roommate could catch him and smirked as he walked down the dorm hall. {}•{} Kenshin pressed the doorbell as he looked down at his watch. He looked up when the door was opened by a woman. She smiled at him and slightly turned her head back. “Galaxian! Kenshin’s here!” She turned to look back at the tall young man. “Would you like to come in, Kenshin?” she asked. “Oh no thank you, Mrs. Explosion. I really need to get to the school to finish setting up my classroom. We’re still scheduled for the after lessons here, am I correct? I still feel like he doesn’t need any private tutor--” “I know Galaxian is really smart for his age, but I think he just needs a bit of extra help, just in case.” Kenshin wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He didn’t know what else to teach the genius nine-year-old. Galaxian was just about as smart as Kenshin, maybe even smarter. But, he respected Mrs. Explosion’s wishes and hoped he could do the best he could to teach Galaxian. “Kenshei!” Speaking of which, the young freshman had come running out the door, into Kenshin, giving him a hug. “Oof!” Kenshin slightly chuckled as he ruffled, Galaxian’s hair. “Ready for first day of high school, Galaxian?” “No,” Galaxian bluntly answered. He released Kenshin and hugged his mom. “Have a good day, honey,” she said as she waved them off. “And don’t start anything!” “Won’t be me who’ll start something,” Kenshin heard Galaxian mutter. Kenshin just smirked as both of them entered his car. {}Falcon{} She was up early and was already dressed and ready, now eating her breakfast. Looking at her clock, she grabbed two pillows and threw them on her roommates’ heads. “Wake up, sleepyheads! If you want to have time to get ready and eat breakfast instead of running late, then get up.” A groan from one of the beds sounded as maple brown hair, with edges of aurora green, showed from underneath the covers. “You’re such an early bird, Falcon,” Kitsune moaned, slowly sitting up. “At least let us get an extra half hour to sleep. The day’s still early.” “It won’t be as early as it is if you keep lagging,” Falcon said, putting her dishes away. The dorm rooms were mostly the same. A bunk and single bed, depending on the room then two bunks, one on opposite sides of the wall. From the dorm door, the small kitchen was to the immediate right, with a sink, refrigerator, microwave, electric stove, and oven. To the left was the bathroom and large closet, which held all the roommates’ clothes. Two desks facing each other were near the window, around the middle of the room. By the time Kitsune started to slide off her bed, Rune was on her way to the bathroom to get ready. Once all the girls were ready, it was time to head over to the bus stop. The two dorm buildings were owned by the high school, providing rooms for students who had come from far or wanted to live outside of their parents’ home. “I heard we’re getting a couple of new teachers,” Kitsune said. “And a rumor that an intern from the College is coming to teach at our school as well. I wonder if it’s a boy.” “I wonder if you’re going to end up crushing on the intern,” Falcon teased with a smirk. She looked over at Rune. “Senior year, huh? Ready for your last year of high school?” “I don’t know,” Rune answered, seeming to be preoccupied with her thoughts. “Hiya, girls!” a friendly voice called out. They all turned to see two girls, one they recognized as Marissa Diamond. Falcon raised an eyebrow at the other girl, who had said “Hiya”. “Hi…? Hey, Marissa. Is this your roommate?” Marissa nodded. “Mmhm. This is DragonMind, she also goes by Drago. This is Falcon, Rune, and Kitsune.” “It’s nice to meet you!” DragonMind exclaimed. “I don’t remember you, so are you a freshie?” Kitsune asked. DragonMind bobbed her head up and down. “I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see what high school’s like!” {}Dust{} Dust blew out a puff of air as he strode down the all-too familiar halls of Forengard High, a backpack slung over one shoulder. He made sure to about most other people in the hall, but there were a couple of times when he would bump into someone in purpose, just to see if he could get them to fight him. When no one did, he soon gave up and continued on his way to the locker he had been assigned. Senior year, huh? One more year and I'm done with this place. Finally. Shoving his unneeded books into his locker, he heard the speaker blare at everyone to meet in the auditorium for an assembly. With a sigh, he zipped up his bag and followed the mob of students, and sat down in a chair at the end of an isle once reaching his destination. He turned to look at the person next to him, who turned out to be a girl with wavy black hair and purple eyes. Assuming she was a freshman, he turned back to look at the stage, where he realized there were two new teachers seated next to each other in the stage. While one looked older-- perhaps in his late twenties-- and had slightly wavy black hair combed to the right side that matched his narrow black eyes, the other looked like he could be a college student. The younger wore a pair of glasses perched upon his nose, and, like the other, had black hair. He also had narrow red eyes that startled Dust at first glance. Both of the two were tall in height, but the older one was taller by about a head. The principal stood up from his foldable seat amongst the teachers with a hand raised, a silent order for everyone to quiet down. Here goes a rambling speech, Dust though bitterly, sinking into his chair and sighing as he tried to block out the boring sounds of a beginning-of-the-year speech. Category:Blog posts